Brewing Love
by MicheLleXoo0o
Summary: I tried to make this story as original as possible, considering all the HarryxDraco's. A potion class goes wrong, haha. M in later chapters, but T now. Kinda ignores the story line, but takes place during OoTP.HarryxDraco, and eventualy RonxDracoxHarry
1. Quidditch

HI guys! This is one of many fanfics that I've written, but it's my first mature one. It's T now but will be M later on. REVIEWS!!

Chapter 1- Quidditch

He reached out his arm, wind gushing through his hair. Malfoy was close behind him, but The Firebolt's speed but his Nimbus 2001 to shame. The little golden ball was inches from him. Leaning forward more, he accelerated on his broomstick. He could feel the wings fluttering against him, until he felt a tug on the back of his broomstick. He turned around to see Malfoy clutching the twigs of his broomstick.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" shouted Harry, withdrawing his wand, "_RELASHIO!"_

Red sparks shot of his wand and hit Malfoy full in the face. He shot backwards, flipping through the air, holding onto his broomstick for dear life. Harry saw him plummet to the ground, and heard Madame Hooch blow her whistle.

"POTTER! I SHOULD DISQUALIFY GRYFFIN-" she yelled, until Angelina interjected, "He was grabbing Harry's broom Professor!"

"Very well then. Two penalty shots to Slytherin," she said, raising her voice as Gryffindor let out angry sighs, "On the condition that the Slytherin Seeker is removed. His arm is broken, and that was a disgusting bit of cheating."

Grinning broadly, the Gryffindor's mounted their brooms, while Slytherin angrily kicked into the air.

Harry didn't see the Snitch, but it didn't matter. They were 60 points up, and there was no way that Slytherin could get 21 goals in time. Harry flew lazily around the pitch, as a few Slytherin 6th years took Malfoy to the hospital wing. Spotting gold by the goal post, he zoomed towards it. Reaching out, the little ball fluttered right in front of him. He sped up, now on the other side of the pitch. The Snitch zoomed away, with Harry in close pursuit. Extending his arm to breaking point, and sliding forward on the Firebolt, he caught the Snitch in his fingers, and moments later, Lee Jordan roared, "HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH, WINNING GRYFFINDOR THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEASON!"

The entire team had a huge group hug, cheering and jumping. The Slytherins sulked off, as usual. Fred was behind Harry, hugging the rest of the group, and Harry dew a little closer, touch as much of Fred as he could. They all went back to the changing rooms. Hanging his Quidditch uniform on it's hook, he put on his day cloak and set off. Ron and Hermione came running towards him.

"That was brilliant Harry!" shouted Ron, "Malfoy's in the hospital wing with a broken arm… again!"

Harry felt a pang of guilt; he hadn't meant to hurt Malfoy, just to get him off his broom. Laughing, they went back up to Gryffindor Tower.

Later that night, Harry still felt guilty. He told Ron and Hermione he was going to get a bite to eat from the kitchen. He still had an hour before curfew started. He made his way to the Hospital Wing.

"What do you want?" asked Madame Pomfrey, in her usual stern voice.

"I'd like to see Draco Malfoy," said Harry crisply, "_Why did Madame Pomfrey always have to be so damn standoffish?"_

"Very well," she said, swinging open the doors.

There was only one patient besides Malfoy, they were both at opposite ends. Drawing up a chair, Harry saw that Malfoy was sleeping. His skin looked so smooth, so nice. The 5th year was now leaving childhood, and had long, muscular arms thanks to Quidditch. Flint seemed to think muscle could somehow help a Seeker, and for the first time Harry noticed the size of Draco's arms. He had huge biceps and forearms. His shoulders were broad and wide, and the childish, sneering face had left him. Malfoy's eyes fluttered open. Harry quickly drew his arm away. Malfoy looked at Harry, and the familiar sneer returned to his face.

"What do___you _want, Potter?" Malofy demanded. Harry felt his temper rising.

"I wanted to apologize for breaking your arm, Malfoy. But since your going to be such a little asshole about it, I won't."

"I've just written to my father, Pot-"

"Malfoy, shut the hell up. Grow some balls for God's sake, you won't always be able to go crying to Daddy!" said Harry, now seriously pissed off, "Life isn't nice, so shut up and deal with it! I don't have a Dad to run and complain to about every little thing that's bothering me! I come up here to apologize to you- which I shouldn't be considering you CHEATED!" roared Harry. Five years worth of hatred were now spewing from him, but he was all for letting it out, "I come here to apologize to you, and I have to hear you talk about your father and his Death Eater pals? I don't give a shit about your father, Malfoy! Grow up and hop off Daddy's little dream car, because Daddy won't always be around!"

Harry stormed away. He turned around when he was at the end of the bed, and pulled a box of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum out of his pocket.

"Here!" he shouted, thrusting the box at Malfoy, "I got this for you, I guess it was a waste of my money, because I'm sure that Daddy and Mummy are baking their Ickle-Draco a big cake!"

He Stomped out of the hospital wing, and walked back to Gryffindor tower.

"Password?" said the Fat Lady, in her usual mundane tone.

"_Amoil Nemico."_

She swung open and Harry ran up to the Dormitory. He fell asleep almost instantly, having many dreams, and not remembering any.


	2. Potions

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm trying to make the story an actual story, rather then just Harry and Malfoy hooking up for no apparent reason, or a very cliché reason. I'm going to try and get chapter 3 up by the end of today, but unfortunately I'm going to Disneyworld tomorrow, so I won't be able to update till the 8th :[.

Chapter 2- Potions

Still fuming when he woke up, Harry went downstairs for breakfast. His bad mood wasn't helped by having Double Potions in the morning. Piling eggs and bacon onto his place, he ate hungrily. A large whooshing sound was heard, and the mail arrived. Sure enough, Malfoy's eagle owl was delivering a larger parcel of cakes then usual. Chuckling to himself, Harry continued spreading butter on a piece of toast. Ron and Hermione joined him a few minutes later. Glancing at the Slytherin table, Hermione looked repulsed.

"Is she real- _How_ does she have _any_ self-respect at all?" she muttered to herself.

Looking over, Harry and Ron saw Pansy Parkinson feeding Malfoy his eggs. Snorting into his cup, they laughed all the way to the dungeons. Snape arrived shortly with the Slytherins.

"Enter," he said coldly.

The students filed into the room. Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat on the left side of the dungeon, while Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy sat at the front middle table.

"Today we will be brewing a very, complex potion. Mistakes can be disastrous, if not brewed correctly, but I do not expect many of you to do it right," he grinned at Ron.

"Unfortunately, I do not want you to know the effects, so I must unfortunately deprive you of what would be a very well-memorized speech from Miss Granger," said Snape, glancing at Hermione, "I want you to brew the potion, and write me and essay describing the effects of it. I expect that you can all read, turn to page 473, and _do it right._" He waved his wand, and the title and effects of the potion disappeared from their books.

There was a general scuffle as the class moved to get the necessary ingredients.

"Professor," Malfoy said in a helpless voice, "I can't cut up my Gurdey roots."

Harry knew what was coming, and sure enough, Snape called him.

"Potter, you can assist Mr. Malfoy."

"Can't Crabbe or Goyle do it?" He asked pleadingly.

"5 points from Gryffindor," said Snape curtly.

Rolling his eyes, Harry moved next to Malfoy.

"Cut these," said Malfoy, thrusting a few roots to Harry. Harry went to pick up the rest of them, but Malfoy stopped him. He seemed to be having some deep internal struggle.

"I'll try to cut the rest…"

Utterly baffled, Harry returned to cutting to roots. Malfoy still looked troubled.

"Malfoy, is something wro-"  
"Thanks," said Malfoy shortly.

"Thanks for what?" asked Harry, taken aback.

"Thanks… for the gum…"

Harry stood shocked. Had Malfoy just shown the tiniest sign of friendliness?

"No problem…"

Harry returned to cutting Malfoy's ingredients, now with new pep. They each put the ingredients into their potions. Harry's turned a deep pink, but Malfoy's turned the color the book said it should be, which was a light red. The bell rang outside. Quickly pouring his potion from his cauldron to a goblet, he and Malfoy both drank.

Harry walked to Ron as he exited the room.

"Harry, I don't think I brewed the potio-" Ron stuttered, "I think I'm gonna be-" Ron was turning greener by the second.

"Hermione… I don't think Ron is alright…" said Harry.

"I'll take him to the Hospital Wing, it's right next to Arithmancy."

"Alright, I'll tell Trelawney he's there."

Harry walked up the corridor alone, until he heard footsteps behind him. It was Malfoy.

"…Hi…" said Harry awkwardly.

"Hi" said Malfoy.

An awkward silence pursued, until Harry spoke.

"Well?"

Malfoy looked very confused again. His face was screwed up in concentration. He finally spoke.

"I thought about what you said to me yesterday… and I guess it's true. I'm not better then anyone else, just because I have more money and purer blood. And about your parents… I'm sorry."

Harry was stunned. Draco Malfoy had the ability to be nice?

"So, I guess what I'm saying is… I'm sorry for making fun of you all these years…and Weasly and Granger…"

"Thanks Malfoy," Said Harry cheerfully. He felt much less hostile towards the boy. Harry then realized they were still together, even though he was climbing the stairs to the North Tower.

"You have Divination?" They both asked at the exact same time.

"Yes," replied Harry.

The climbed the ladder and went through the trap door. Harry sat in the front alone at an empty table. Surprisingly, Malfoy joined him.

"Hello, class," said Professor Trelawney in her dreamy voice, "Today, we will begin staring into… the orb!"

This statement obviously did not have the intended effect, because the entire class sat dully. Lavender and Parvati were the only excited ones.

"Please come and get a crystal ball, and set it on the stand in the center of the table. Open to page 203 of _Unfogging the Future_, and take notes on what you observe."

Malfoy started to get up, but Harry said, "I'll get it." He returned with two crystal balls. After several minutes of blankly staring into the fog, the majority of the class ignored the crystals and began to talk. To avoid more awkward silence, Harry brought up the one thing they had in common- Quidditch.

"So… Flint is really… bulking you guys up I can see."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Flint is an idiot. If he had any sense, he'd no that Seekers are supposed to be TINY and NIMBLE. It does have some perks, though."

He rolled up his robe's sleeve, grinning, and flexed. The muscles in his arms contracted, and a huge bicep formed. Harry noticed a bunch of the girls in the class staring. Out of fleeting impulse, Harry did it. He moved forward and felt the muscle, making it seem like he was only an impressed friend. He felt an electric shock run through his body and his fingers felt the firmness of the rock hard muscle. He pulled away before anything seemed too weird. Malfoy rolled his sleeve down as the bell rang.

"I'll see you later, Malfoy," said Harry.

Malfoy grinned and walked closer to Harry.

"Tonight at 11:30, meet me in the 7th floor corridor with the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy."

He marched down the North Tower, leaving Harry confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you guys think? The next chapter has some Harry/Draco action :.

Please review, I don't like to write stories that feel like no one is reading them.


	3. Desire Fo Rorrim Eht

Chapter 3- Desire Fo Rorrim Eht

Harry returned to the Common Room from Herbology. He was covered in dirt and decided to take a shower. He thought about what Malfoy had told him. It could be a trap again, like what Malfoy had done in their first year. He thought Malfoy had changed, but Ron's voice rang in his ears, "_Poisonous Toadstools never change their spots". _He got out of the shower and went up to the Dormitory to change. After putting on fresh robes, he went back downstairs. Ron and Hermione entered.

"Is he ok?" asked Harry. Ron was still a bit green.

"Madame Pomfrey said he'd be alright, but he needs a good night's sleep. Apparently he added the billywig wings to soon, and he's been a bit loopy since…" said Hermione, with an embarrassed look as Ron addressed a armchair.

"I'll take him up, Hermione."

Harry led Ron up the stairs to the Dormitory. He laid Ron down, and decided it would be best if Ron and Hermione didn't learn he was going to meet Malfoy.

He decided to start on Snape's essay. It was 10:30, he still had an hour. He sat down with his parchment and quill. The then drew a blank.

"_Nothing's different about me…"_

He sat and thought until the clock chimed 11, then he went up to his dormitory and pretended to be asleep. After several minutes, he got his Invisibility cloak, and set out into the night. He swung the Fat Lady open. He had apparently woken her up.

"WHAT SORT OF TIME DO YO-"

"Silencio!" whispered Harry urgently. She stamped her feet in frustration as she tried to cry out.

He pulled out The Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered. Lines stretched out like a spiders web. He looked for Filch. He was by Ravenclaw Tower, at the other end of the castle. He walked along the corridors, and spotted the tapestry Malfoy had described.

"_What the hell could Malfoy want here?"_

Suddenly, Peeves erupted from a wall.

"BUST THAT BUSTS! BUST THE BUSTS!" He screamed as he glided along and knocked over statues. In a panic, Harry looked at the map. Filch was coming his way! He looked around, but there were no rooms to hide in.

"_I need a place to hide!" _ He thought urgently, looking around. He spotted a door that had certainly not been there before. He opened it, dove in, and put his ear to the door. He heard Filch's pounding steps, then he heard him screaming, "I'M GOING TO WRITE TO THE MINISTRY! THIS IS IT PEEVES!"

Harry waited until the footsteps died away, then looked at his map. Filch was still chasing Peeves. He exited he small broom cupboard and waited again.

After several minutes, he saw a figure coming down the hall. He check his map. _Draco Malfoy_. He took off the cloak.

"Hey," said Malfoy.

"Hi," responded Harry.

"Is Weasley ok?"

"Yeah, he just needs a good nights sleep… Why are we here?"

"I'll show you." Malfoy closed his eyes and began pacing. He walked past the wall three times. Harry stared at the tapestry.

"Come on." Said Malfoy, opening the door.

"That's just a broom cub-"

But it was certainly not a broom cupboard anymore. The room was now vast, and a large, round figure stood in the middle. Harry recognized it at once.

"That's The Mirror of Erised!" shouted Harry.

"What?" asked Malfoy blankly.

"It shows your hearts greatest desire… I found it when… when YOU ratted me out to Filch!"

He got no answer. He turned around, looking at Malfoy. Malfoy looked horrified.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Malfoy replied, "Look into it, what do you see."

Harry stood in front of the mirror, expecting to look into his mothers deep green eyes. What he saw was much different.

In the Mirror, Harry saw hi self and Malfoy walking along a hallway. After a few seconds, they stopped and began talking. Then they stopped talking, looked at each other, and started snogging.

Harry stared, horrified into the mirror.

"What do you see?" asked Malfoy.

"I-I see my parents…" he stammered weakly.

"You do…" said Malfoy, seemingly crestfallen.

"I…no… I don- I'll tell you what I really see if you tell me what you really see!"

"Ok…" said Malfoy, "But you can't laugh or make fun of me or tell anyone else!"

"I promise if you do the same."

"Deal," they both said, shaking hands.

"I see us…we're walking alone a hallway… then we both stop. We star-"

Harry prayed this wasn't going where he thought it was.

"We start snogging," Draco said quietly.

"Malfoy… I see the same thing."

They looked at each other for a moment, and then started. Harry felt his tongue moving in and out of Malfoy's mouth. His hands ran up Malfoy's robes, taking them off. Malfoy has on a tight tee-shirt showing off all his muscles. Harry felt them, rubbed them, and kept caressing them. He and Draco fell backwards, onto a bed that had appeared from thin air. The kept snogging, it was pure bliss. Draco's tongue was the sweetest thing Harry had ever tasted, he let it move all over his mouth, he felt his insides burning as he moved over Malfoy hard chest, feeling al his abs from Quidditch training. After a few minutes, they both broke off.

"That-was-"

"Great" Harry panted.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry for all the shit I've done to you." Draco stared into his eyes as they lay on the bed. They fell into each other's arms, and drifted to sleep.

REVIEW RESPONSES!

Tonksandremusforver- Thanks! I'm aiming to keep it an actually story, as well as being anything else. I actually intended to follow through and fiish this, have a lot of good idea's for it!

Gnumber- Thank you! I try to keep things interesting, hahah. It's nice to know I'm doing it well.

Fifespice- I had originally intended to have this during 6th year, but I then changed my mind and forgot to take a few things out. IT is OoTP though. Ron isn't in any serious trouble, I just needed a way to get him out of Divination 

Dark Kaiser- You're very close, but not close enough!

Thanks for all the reviews, everyone. It's nice to know that I'm writing something that interested people. Sadly, I won't be able to update again until the 8th of August, because I will be on vacation, but I promise I'll come back with many new, fresh ideas.


	4. A Disasterous Discovery

Dear Readers,

This chapter is rather lengthy, and has little HarryxDraco besides the very beginning. I just feel that I should warn you, in case you're only reading for HarryxDraco moments. I think I might include RonxDracoxHarry in later chapters. Also, Chapter 5 will be rated M, so if you can't find the story under T anymore, that's why.

--------------

Chapter 4- A Disastrous Discovery

Harry woke up the next morning, and rose slowly out of bed. He remembered that he was not in Gryffindor Tower, and suddenly all the events of last night flooded into his brain. Looking over, he saw Malfoy, naked with the exception of his boxers, sleeping. Harry stared at the boys face, wondering how he could ever hate him. He looked up and down Draco's body, examining the huge, built upper body. He looked downward at Draco's legs, where huge leg muscles were covered by long, thick, blond hair. Even Draco's feet were extremely large, while the bases of the toes were covered in more blond hair. He seemed to ooze masculinity, which Harry reveled in.. He laid back down and put his hand into Malfoy's, squeezing the long, soft fingers. He positioned himself so that he was cuddling with Draco, letting the strong, muscular arms rest on him. Harry moved his hands over Draco's strong chest, feeling his rugged abs. He buried his face deeper into Draco's sleeping body, breathing deeply, inhaling the smell of sweat coming from Draco's underarm, which was also covered in golden hair.

Draco's eyes fluttered open. He saw Harry laying on him, and looked startled. Then a smooth calm overcame him face.

"I never thought I would see us in this position," said Malfoy, smirking. Harry smiled back. Malfoy moved a large hand over Harry's chest, and Harry realized that he too only wore a pair of underwear.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time, and then began to kiss again. Harry moved his tongue over Draco's. If he hadn't discovered he was a wizard five years ago, he would've told anyone that this was magic. He felt Draco's tongue slipping deeper into his mouth, and he kissed harder to, lost in his lust towards the boy.

Harry groaned a little as Malfoy feverishly began thrusting his tongue into Harry's mouth, and then they broke off.

"Why did we hate each other?" Malfoy asked.

"Because you told me I hung around with, 'riffraff'."

They stared at each other, and then burst out laughing. Once they had begun, it was hard to stop. Their laughter echoed in the room, but no one on the outside could hear, because they didn't want them too. Looking at a clock on the table, Harry saw lessons began in an hour.

"So…are you…you know…" said Malfoy weakly, "Gay?"

"Well, I never really liked boys until last night…but I definitely like girls," said Harry, thinking of Cho Chang, "SO I guess I'm both…"

"I'm both to," said Malfoy. Harry could tell he was thinking of Pansy.

"Should we go get some breakfast, then," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Malfoy, yawning, "What lessons do you have today?"

Harry handed Malfoy his schedule, and decided he need to brush his teeth. As he turned around, he saw a door. He opened it, and to his surprise, it contained a full bathroom.

"Malfoy, what the hell is this room?"

"The Room of Requirement, it gives you whatever you need. I found it when I forgot the password to my Common Room. It had a bed and everything. I wrote to my father about it, and he explained the room to me. It can provide you with everything and anything you'll ever need."

Harry nodded, impressed, while brushing his teeth.

"We have Potions together," said Malfoy, "Nothing else," he said in a slightly upset voice.

Harry spit into the sink, and put on fresh robes. He stepped back out into the room.

"That's good;" said Harry happily, "Let's go to breakfast. I'm starving."

Pushing the door open, they made their way down the stairs. They passed many students, and received a bunch of curious glances. It was common knowledge that they hated each other, so many people were obviously wondering why they were walking together. They kept walking, down the various staircases.

"So did you tell Crabbe and Go-"

"THERE YOU ARE!" shouted a horrifyingly familiar voice. Harry turned around and saw Ron running towards him. Hermione was behind him.

"Where were you last ni-" Ron had spotted Malfoy. Looking back and forth between Harry and Draco, he seemed at a loss for words.

"Kneazle got you're tongue?" said Malfoy, sneeringly, "I'll see you later, Harry." He walked away, leaving Harry, Hermione, and Ron, whose face was turning more red by the second, alone.

"Why were you with him?" Ron demanded.

"I-I…Ron, you know, he isn't that bad."

Ron looked as though someone had just smacked him.

"NOT THAT BAD?" he roared, "HE'S LAUGHED AT US FOR FIVE YEARS! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO THAT LITTLE BASTARD!"

Harry felt his temper rising, "Ron, calm do-"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?"

"I was with Malfoy. He found this room, it gives you whatever you want, the Room of Requirement. He found the Mirror of Erised."

"That's it?"

"…Yeah," Harry lied.

"What the hell would make you talk to Malfoy?" Said Ron, in the same hostile manner.

They had entered the Great Hall, and were walking back to their table. Harry looked at the Slytherin table, and saw Malfoy looking back at him. Malfoy gave Harry a smug wink, which Harry returned with a smile.

"He apologized to me for being such an asshole…I think he changed. I apologized to him for breaking his leg, and he seemed to turn over a new leaf…"

Ron didn't answer, and continued throwing Harry rude looks. Hermione seemed torn between them. Looking uncomfortable, she declared that she was going back to Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Harry were alone.

"Ron, could you pass me the salt," said Harry absent mindedly. He put out his hand. After several seconds, he noticed that Ron wasn't moving.

"Ron, could you pa-"

"I heard you," said Ron coldly. He continued eating his eggs, making no movements toward the salt shaker.

"You're a jerk," said Harry, collecting his bags, "A grudge holding, nasty jerk." He walked away. He climbed up the large marble staircase, and walked along a passageway. The cold stones around him seemed like a large cell, but Harry didn't notice. His rage at Ron was too great.  
_"Why does he have to be such a god damn asshole? Is he jealous? Should I not have any other friends besides him?"_

Harry muttered the password to the Fat Lady, and stepped inside. They still had a half hour until lessons began.

"Harry, come here," said Hermione. He was sitting at a desk, looking at her potions book in a confused manner.

"I want to start this essay, but I don't think anything is different about me," said Hermione. Harry pulled his potions book out of his bag, and turned to the same page she was on. She glanced at his book, and looked away. She quickly did a double take.

"Hold on… how come the ingredients are diff- OF COURSE!" she shouted, "Snape had us all make different potions, so that we couldn't copy each other!"

"Wow, Hermione, that was clever," said Harry, "But that really doesn't help us figure out what changed about us…"

"Yes I suppose you're right," said Hermione looking more confused then ever. Harry giggled silently; it was a rare expression to see on Hermione's face.

"Well Hermione, we have until next we-," said Harry, but the portrait hole had just opened, and Ron was standing there.

"Hi Hermione," said Ron, completely ignoring Harry, "Why are you working on that now, we have a few more days."

"You know what, you're absolutely right!" said Hermione in a very excited tone. Ron looked slightly taken aback as she quickly slammed her book shut and put it in her bag.

"Should we get going to Potions, then?" Asked Ron.

"YES! I AGREE!" she shrieked. Harry looked away, embarrassed.

"Hermione, could you lower your voice?" said Harry.

"Oh, yes, sorry, I don't know what come over me."

Ron led Hermione out of the Common Room without even looking at Harry. Feeling somewhat upset, Harry stepped out of the portrait hole, and climbed down seven long, moving, flights of stairs, alone. He arrived at the dungeons and saw Malfoy coming down the other end of the hallway. He also saw Ron and Hermione, standing alone, throwing him dirty looks.

"Hi Harry," said Malfoy.

"Hi," said Harry, watching Ron and Hermione begin whispering things to each other. Suddenly, the door banged open and Snape walked out of the room.

"Enter," he said quietly. They all moved in. Ron and Hermione bypassed a three seat table in the middle, and sat alone at a two seat table. Harry did the same with Malfoy, thankful that he was not alone.

"I do not expect that any of you have completed your essays," he said in a bore3d voice, glancing at Hermione. Something like surprise slid onto his face when he saw her hand stay down.

"You have five more days to complete it," he said, "Today, you will be brewing a Babbling Beverage. If you're partner utter incoherently for more then 30 seconds, you pass." He waved his wand and instructions appeared on the board.

After gathering ingredients, Malfoy and Harry began talking.

"Why do they keep giving us such bad looks?" whispered Draco.

"They're pissed off because I talk to you, it's ridiculous."

"Don't let them bother you," said Malfoy, "You have me," he said proudly, and he clapped Harry on the back. Harry felt a smooth calm run through him, he smiled at Malfoy, "Yes, I have you."

"I have to say though, Weasly is pretty good looking," said Malfoy slyly.

Harry looked over at his, "best friend". He had never really noticed how tall Ron was, or how much he had grown since their 1st year.

"Yeah, I never thought of it, but he is…" said Harry.

Harry left the dungeons a little while later, pleased. Malfoy had muttered for 45 seconds, earning him his first O ever in potions, which Snape has grudgingly awarded.

Malfoy caught up with him, and whispered into his ear, "Room of Requirement again tonight?"

Harry nodded, and Malfoy ran off.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's this chapter. I promise that the next two chapters will be extremely packed with action. I had a lot of time to think about it during my vacation, so I promise they will be good! As always, thanks for reading. AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. The Weasel Trap

Chapter 5- The Weasel Trap

After Potions, the rest of the day was a blur to Harry. He sat alone in every class, counting down the minutes until he could go back to the Room of Requirement. Finally, the bells rang, ending Charms and the rest of the lessons for that day.

Harry ate dinner, sitting alone. It was then he realized the stupidity of having House Tables, why couldn't people sit wherever they wanted? He had just begun to eat his sandwich, when Ron and Hermione came striding into the Great Hall. He noticed that they both looked nervous, and seemed to be staring at him. Ron looked infuriated, Hermione looked a bit confused. They began to walk over to him.

"Hi…" said Ron weakly.

"Hi," said Harry coldly.

Ron had a pained expression on his face, but finally stammered, "About before, I'm sorry."

"Good," said Harry, "Because that was really stupid of you."

"Yeah…sorry. So are you gonna stop now?"

"Stop what?" said Harry, confused.

"Talking to Malfoy!" said Ron, as though this had been extremely obvious.

"Why the hell would you think that? Ron, I'm allowed to have friends besides you and Hermione, you know that, right?"

"Well I figured you were only doing it to get back at m-"

"Well then you were wrong, asshole," said Harry, his face now flushed with color, "Fuck you if you're going to be a jealous little idiot."

They had now attracted a fair bit of attention; many people were staring at them. Leaving his plate to the elves, Harry stormed out of the Great Hall, and began walking back to Gryffindor Tower. Suddenly, Malfoy had caught up with him.

"What the hell is Weasly's problem?" he said bluntly.

"He's an idiot; he's pissed off at me because I talk to you," said Harry, who was marching furiously up the stairs, "Whatever, fuck him," said Harry.

"He's still pretty hot, though," said Malfoy after a long silence. Harry burst out laughing.

"What!" shouted Draco, "You said it too!"

"Well, yeah, but that was sorta random," said Harry between laughs.

"I guess so," said Malfoy.

They arrived at the Portrait Hole and Harry climbed in. He got his Cloak and his Map, and left the Common Room, passing by Ron and Hermione. He didn't give them a second glance.

"What's that?" asked Malfoy, pointing to the Marauder's Map.

"I'll show you when we get to the Room," said Harry. They arrived outside the door.

"How do you work this thing, anyway?" asked Harry.

"You have to walk by three times, and think of what you need," said Malfoy, "Then the door should appear."

Malfoy paced back and forth three times, and when Harry looked up, a door had appeared. When they stepped in, the room looked much different then it had the night before.

It was now an elaborate bedroom, with a large bookcase, a huge, squishy looking bed, and a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi. Harry noticed the many colored knobs and realized that it was a replica of the Prefect's Bathroom. The windows were draped with long curtains, the room was extravagant.

"Wow," they said together in awe. They looked around for a little while longer, taking in the beauty of the large room.

"So, what does that paper do?" asked Malfoy, looking at the Marauder's Map.

"Watch," said Harry. He tapped the paper with his wand.

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good,"_ he said.He watched the familiar ink spread over the Map, and handed it to Malfoy.

"Is this real-"

"Yep, where everyone in the castle is. It shows where they're going, and who they are. Dead useful," said Harry, taking it back.

"Mischief Managed," he said as he tapped the paper, and watched it wipe clean.

"Well, let's get going then," said Malfoy. He pounced onto the bed. Harry followed suite.

They began again, Harry and Draco's tongues moving inside of each other's mouths, articles of clothing slowly being discarded. After a few seconds of contemplating, Harry moved his hand downward to the elastic of Malfoy's underwear.

Harry felt Draco's warm, hard cock.

"Do it Harry, do it!" Malfoy panted.

Harry inched down the bed, and pulled Draco's underwear all the way down. Draco's cock sprung up, free of restraint now that Malfoy's boxers were on the floor. Harry looked at it, it was…huge. Harry took in the size of it, and for the first time ever, put it into his mouth.

For a moment, Harry thought he was traveling by Portkey, because he had the same wrenching sensation somewhere in his gut and everything melting into a swirl of color, although this was accompanied by the rush of heat that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. He heard Draco moaning, and that pushed him even harder. He moved up and down the long shaft, feeling his lips move over Draco's massive head. His tongue licked around the space between the shaft and the head. Draco was panting, whispering Harry's name intermixed with loud moans.

Harry felt Draco's body stiffen slightly, and knew what was _cumming. _He felt spurting warmth hit the back of his throat, and felt Draco's body relax. He licked the last bit of cum off the top of Draco's dick, and lay next to him. Harry felt Draco's hand move down his pants, and Draco began stroking Harry's cock. It didn't take long for Harry to burst, after what had jump happened. Malfoy licked all the cum off of his hand, and then leapt up suddenly.

"Let's go take a bath," said Malfoy grinning.

Harry started moving toward to bathroom, till he felt something hit him hard in the back. He realized that Draco had jumped on him.

"What are you doing!!" shouted Harry, half laughing, half confused. He slipped and they both fell into the bathtub, laughing. They started kissing again, as the taps began to shoot water out, filling the bath.

"_I'm naked, in a bathtub, kissing Draco Malfoy,"_ thought Harry, funnily.

They stopped, and sat down, and talked.

"So, we should get back at Weasly," said Malfoy.

"I don't know…" said Harry hesitantly…

"Come on! He's a jealous fucking jerk!"

Normally, Harry wouldn't have agreed, but right now Malfoy was the greatest thing in the world.

"Well, I have an idea," said Malfoy sly. "Snape gave it to me; I was asking him about a potion that was a good way to embarrass someone. _Accio Potions Book!"_ Malfoy shouted. The book came zooming off the shelf, and landed on the ledge of the bathtub. He taped it with his wand and it opened to page 173.

Harry looked at the title, _The Nemicmore Potion_.

"What does it do?" asked Harry.

"It makes a person fall in love with the person they hate most, that would be me, for an hour. And ridiculously in love, to the point of obsession. If they have any sort of positive interaction with that person, the potions effects will last for another 2 weeks."

"Sounds like Cinderella to me," said Harry.

"Cinderwhat?" said Malfoy confused.

"Never mind," said Harry, smiling.

Hey both dried off and redressed. When they reentered the bedroom, a cabinet had appeared, containing several ingredients for potion making. A large cauldron had also appeared in the room. Smiling, they began to brew the potion.


	6. The New Trio

Chapter 6- The New Trio

"Harry, we've spent three days doing this, there is no point in backing out now!" shouted Draco.

Harry and Draco were arguing. When the potion was complete, Harry had changed him mind about using it on Ron. After several minutes of arguing, Draco used his last resort.

"Please…Harry," he said softly; moving closer to Harry's piercing green eyes. His arm curled around Harry's shoulders, and he brushed Harry's lips with his own.

Harry felt himself melting, how could he say no to those deep grey orbs, Ron was being a jerk and he deserved to pay for it.

"You're right…we should get back at him," said Harry absentmindedly, staring into Malfoy's eyes.

"I knew you'd see things my way," said Malfoy, smiling, "It's Christmas anyway, not that many people will be around."

Christmas holiday's had finally begun, meaning no classes. Snape has postponed the essays, considering no one had even started them Harry, Ron, and Malfoy had all stayed. Hermione went home to see her parents.

"Now," said Malfoy, "It's nearly dinner time. Go down there, and pretend to apologize. Then when he isn't looking, slip it in." He handed Harry a small vial of blue potion.

Harry left the room, leaving Malfoy alone.

"Damn, he is too noble for his own good!" said Malfoy to himself. He flipped open his potions book, which has yet to fail him. Looking in the table of contents, he ran his finger down the list, muttering to himself.

"Harmful Potions….Healing Potions…Household Potions…Attitude Change Potions!" he shouted, smiling. Flipping to the proper page, he looked in the index of potions. Running his finger down the list, one caught his eye.

_Siacome Potion_

_Imbues the drinker with many of the same personality traits as the brewer…not recommended in large doses... Takes effect after the drinker awakens from most recent sleep…………Page 520_

Quickly flipping to the page, he saw that it only took a few ingredients, and only

25 minutes to make. Opening the potion cabinet, he found all the necessary ingredients.

Harry returned a half hour later.

"I did it," said Harry, "We should have him by tonight."

Draco nodded approvingly, because his mouth currently had something in it, and he was trying to get as much in as possible, without making it obvious.

"Good job," he managed to say, and moved slowly over to Harry, looking into his deep green eyes. He moved in, as did Harry.

As soon as he felt Harry's tongue in his mouth, he knew the plan had worked. Harry was drinking the Siacome Potion that he has put in his mouth without even realizing it. Harry felt himself melting into Malfoy, as usual. After several minutes, they broke apart.

"Why don't you get some rest, we barley slept last night," said Malfoy, suppressing a smile, "I'll go meet up with Weasly."

"Sounds good to me," said Harry, falling onto the bed.

Malfoy quickly pointed his wand at Harry's back.

"_Dormire,"_ he whispered. He saw Harry fall asleep at once. _"Just to be safe,"_ he thought to himself.

Walking out of the Room of Requirement, he thought of the best place to find Weasly.

"_Probably still in the Great Hall,"_ he thought.

Sure enough, Ron was there. Draco watched him looking around, knowing that Ron was looking for him. He noticed that Ron had noticed him, and acted like he was leaving the Hall. He heard Ron approaching him from behind.

"Sweet victory," he muttered to himself, grinning, "What do _you_ want, Weasly?" said Malfoy, in his sneering tone.

"I-I- wanted to say sorry for acting like such an idio-" Ron kept fumbling and stuttering, his lust was obvious from the look on his face.

Draco heard people moving from the tables. Realizing dinner was over, an idea popped into his head.

"I don't think that's what you want, Weasly," said Malfoy, moving his hands to Ron's waist, and moving in. Ron's face turned to pure bliss. The door's banged open to the Great Hall as soon as their lips touched. A bunch of students looked at them, confused.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU SICK FREAK!" shouted Malfoy, pushing Ron away. It was taking every fiber of him not to laugh. He marched up the stairs, looking back at Ron, faux disgust on his face. The crowd was looking at Ron with equal disgust, some were laughing.

He had only done it because he wanted to make sure his potion worked on Harry. He would pick up Weasly for more fun and games later.

Opening the door to the Room, Malfoy saw that Harry had just woken up.

Draco knew that Harry's reaction to the story would prove if the potion had worked. He described what had happened. Harry began roaring with laughter.

"_Perfect," thought Malfoy, "But just to be sure…"_

"Don't you feel bad for him at all?" asked Malfoy.

"No way," said Harry, with a sneer that challenged even Malfoy's, "Screw him."

Draco smiled. "You should go get him out of the Common Room," said Malfoy, checking the map to see where Ron was, "Bring him in here."

Malfoy watched Harry walk along the corridor's from the Marauder's Map. He entered the Common Room. He saw him pause briefly there, then saw two dot's backtracking Harry's path. The door opened after several more minutes. Harry walked in with Ron.

"Draco…" said Ron, staring longingly at Draco's long blond hair.

"Now, Ron, it's time you learn how to treat your superiors," said Harry. Draco smiled, he really had brewed the Siacome Potion well. This would be fun.

"Humiliate him," Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

"Do you fancy me, Weasly? Don't you just want to run your big hands through these long, golden locks?" said Malfoy teasingly, "Come here, Harry."

Harry walked over, and began to kiss Malfoy. Ron was still standing still, a look of jealously, anger, and lust on his face.

"Wouldn't you like to do that, Weasly?" said Malfoy.

"Yes," replied Ron.

"Why?" said Malfoy teasingly.

"Because I want you," said Ron, slightly dazed.

"Well then, you have to earn it," said Malfoy in his usual I-am-better-than-you-voice, "My feet are tired from walking, they could use a massage." He lay on the bed with his arms behind his head, grinning superiorly.

"The better you act like the little bitch you are, the better your reward will be."

"Yes master," said Ron.

"Good start," said Draco.

Ron took off Malfoy's shoes slowly, and pressed one to his nose, inhaling the musky, yet somehow enticing smell. Draco looked at him with a mixture of shock and amusement. Weasly really _was_ a weirdo.

Ron proceeded to take off Malfoy's socks. He began to slowly massage Draco's feet. It was apparent that he was enjoying this just as much as Harry and Malfoy, but in a much different way. After several minutes, Draco broke the silence.

"Good enough, Weasly. I think you've earned yourself a prize."

Ron looked as though it were Christmas. Leaning up, Malfoy moved in and kissed him.

Malfoy had decided that he would waste more time next time, because Weasly really was a bad kisser.

Ron felt Malfoy's tongue moving through is mouth. He kissed back with equal ferocity, running his hands under Draco's strong, muscular arms. Robes were soon discarded. Draco was the center of attention.

Ron had finished snogging Malfoy quiet some time ago, and was now moving down the Slytherin's chest, moving lower and lower. His tongue trailed slowly down Malfoy's chest, reaching the elastic of his underwear. Ron looked up, as if to ask permission. Draco nodded, the same superior grin on his face.

Ron pulled down Draco's boxers, throwing them on the floor. He moved his tongue over the rim of his dick. He felt Draco shudder, and was glad that he was pleasing his master.

Malfoy was stunned, for what Ron lacked in snogging ability; he excelled in other categories…

Ron moved his head up and down, putting as much of Malfoy into his mouth as he could. His tongue moved all over Malfoy, and Ron could tell that Malfoy was about to burst.

Removing his mouth from Malfoy's dick, he slipped his tongue out and licked Malfoy's balls.

He felt the shudder, and moved his mouth back up to Malfoy's dick. Feelings warmth flood his mouth, he swallowed obediently.

Meanwhile, Harry was staring at Ron, full of lust. He had never noticed just how beautiful his best friend was. Even Ron's feet were beautiful; Harry didn't even know that was possible. But they were just so…big. While Malfoy was recuperating for another round, Harry moved over to Ron. The urge to run his fingers through those long, red hairs on Ron's legs overcame him. Lying down, he put one of Ron's toes in his mouth.

At first Ron looked startled, but lied down and let it happen. Harry was now putting his tongue all over Ron, running his hand over Ron's thick leg hairs. Harry practically ripped Ron's pants off, and flipped him over. Withdrawing his wand, Harry panted, "_Oilick!"_

Ron realized to late what was happening, in the form of shooting pain from his lower back. He heard Harry panting, but then submitted into it. Feeling his best friend piercing him was just as hot as it was strange.

Harry was touching every possible inch of Ron, completely enticed by lust. He felt himself stiffen, heard Ron screaming, and then collapsed onto the bed, and fell asleep instantly.

-------------------------------------

I hope you guys liked this chapter! As always, review!

Another thing about reviews, I prefer long ones to short ones. Don't be afraid to tell me anything you may want to happen, talk about favorite parts, questions, etc. The more you review, the better.


	7. The End

Chapter 7- The End

Ron was the first to wake up the next morning. He remembered with vivid detail the events of the night before. Draco was completely naked; Harry had only a pair of boxers on. Ron had a nightshirt, and a pair of underwear.

Ron stared at Harry, remembering their experience together the night before. He wanted more. Harry had amazed him the night before.

Reaching down, his hands felt the elastic of Harry's boxers. His hand moved lower, and he felt Harry's dick. He began stroking it, and he saw Harry's eyes flicker. They stared into each other, blue on green. Harry felt Ron's hand on his dick, and the lust that had arisen in him the night before sparked up again. Harry pushed Ron's face closer to his, and then thrust his tongue into Ron's mouth.

Draco had been right, Ron was a really bad kisser. Harry broke away and moved down Ron's chest. He unbuttoned several of the buttons with his teeth. He trailed down Ron's chest with his tongue, nibbiling at Ron's nipple. His tongue moved over a thick line of red hairs. He pulled off Ron's boxers. Harry was stunned.

Ron put him and Malfoy to shame. Ron's member was at least twice the size of his. It was covered in thick, red hair, that had ran up from Ron's legs. Harry put Ron into his mouth. He gagged suddenly, he couldn't get his mouth halfway down Ron's dick. His tongue flickered over the head several times, and Ron reeled in pleasure. Harry was sweating profusely, and he heard Ron panting. He withdrew from Ron's dick and put Ron's balls into his mouth. He moved his tongue, slowly over them. He heard Ron groaning, then felt Ron become rigid, and then felt wetness on his face. Harry lay there, at the end of the bed for several moments. Then he heard rustling and a voice. Malfoy had woken up.

"So I see you started without me," he said grinning, "Harry, come here."

Harry laid on the bed next to Malfoy. Malfoy turned him over. Harry felt Draco enter him. It hurt at first, but eventually the pain subsided into pleasure. Malfoy was thrusting himself in and out of Harry as quick as possible. Draco felt the soft flesh closing in on his dick, and moved in and out more quickly, feeling the bursts of pleasure that accompanied it. Malfoy exploded into Harry, and then collapsed onto the bed.

The three boys lay there. They never discovered that all three of them had taken an Amoil Nemico potion, but they'd all think their lives got better afterwards.


End file.
